Once Upon a Dream
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Vampire prince Kurt has finally found his mate Rachel and he will never let her go


Once upon a time there was a vampire prince called Kurt Hummel. Like most vampires he was possessive of everything he considered his. On the week of his 1,000th birthday he finally felt the presence of his mate, born to humans Leroy and Hiram Berry. But she was almost a full 12 hours old. He should have sensed her the moment she arrived from Hiram's womb. They had hidden her from him, they would pay...oh yes...

"Leroy, Hiram you are under arrest in the name of his royal majesty the honorable prince Kurt," Finn, the head of the guards, cried entering the house. Kurt beat him to the humans.

"Where is she?" he growled in their faces. His fangs were out and his eyes were red, he was beyond angry.

"U..upstairs. Please my lord we never..."

Kurt didn't stop to listen to the human's sniveling he raced up the stairs to see his mate. There she was, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, with long brown hair, big brown eyes, tan skin, and a small nose. But she was crying.

"Hey now precious what's the matter?" He picked her up an immediately knew what was wrong. "Oh, a little wet huh," Placing her on the changing table he made quick work of changing her diaper whispering sweet nothings to her as he replaced her baby grow with one he brought with him. "Now to grace you with your new name. Briar Rose seems to dull doesn't it? What were they thinking? Rachel Barbra Hummel sounds perfect for you my precious mate."

He walked back down and saw his guards had make quick work of the traitors. "We are leaving."

When he and Rachel arrived home he immediately sat in the chair, placed a warm bottle of formula that his servant Blaine had brought to her lips and began singing a lullaby.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you do_  
_You love me at once_  
_The way you did once upon a dream_

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

A week later it was Rachel's unveiling and Blessing Ceremony and feast. Everyone in the kingdom was invited to attend. Especially the seven witches who would give her special gifts. The golden bracelet on the girls wrist would hold charms to show what gifts had been bestowed. Rachel was happily laying in a golden cradle by Kurt's throne. Kurt was dressed to the nines as usual, but this time he had dressed to match his mate. The look in his eyes dared anyone to look at her without permission.

"Announcing the Seven Witches of the Kingdom: Mistresses Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Marley, Kitty and Mercedes."

They bowed in unison to the royal family before one by one stepped up to the prince to give him the charms and say a spell over the tiny princess. Quinn was first.

"Your majesty I give your mate the gift of beauty, may she grow as radiant as a flower." the charm was a rose.

Brittany was next. "I give her the gift of song. May she sing as lovely as a nightingale." The charm was a music note.

Santana walked up. "I bestow the gift of grace. May she dance as if on air." The word grace.

Then Tina, "The gift of intelligence. May she use it wisely." a book.

Marley walked up. "The gift of kindness. May she help others below her."

Kitty. "The gift of loyalty. May she be a good mate milord."

Lastly Mercedes. "I bestow the gift of a silver tongue. May she be a fair leader beside you." a crown.

Kurt looked at the gift his mate had been given and he was proud. These were the best gifts anyone had been bestowed since his mother's Ceremony. Each would make Rachel the ideal queen and mother.

The king stood up with a look at his son. "Let the feast begin."


End file.
